1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock device for a car, more particularly, to a keyless lock device which automatically detects the remote control, unlocks the doors and allows a user to open the door of a car without pressing a button or otherwise manually activating the remote control.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, cars are usually provided with a master control unit to lock or unlock the doors and trunk by a remote control. The master control unit is activated by the remote control and drives a centralized locking control unit such that the doors and trunk can be locked or unlocked remotely by simply pressing a button. Consequently, the doors and trunk of a car can be opened or closed conveniently. However, it might be more convenient to open the door if the step of pressing a button were not required.